


Cast Down for You to Love

by ForgottenAngerCourter



Series: "I am an Angel..." [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, First Meeting, Gen, Love at First Sight, Possessive Bendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAngerCourter/pseuds/ForgottenAngerCourter
Summary: Above her head hovered a halo that cast a beautiful sheen onto her ink colored curls, and with a sweep of her playful eyes, she found her gaze drawn to the Devil sitting in the front row.His eyes stared at her without a hint of shame, and Alice’s smile somehow became even sweeter at the sight. A dark grey flush bloomed across her silken cheeks, and it was only after she turned her head away that everyone began to notice the horns on her head that her halo had hidden.





	Cast Down for You to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I was really inspired last night, and this little plot bunny finally took shape. This is how I think Bendy and Alice should have met, and I really hope you guys like it! 
> 
> The song is an official song for Alice Angel, and even sung by her voice actress- Lonely Angel by Lauren Synger.  
> I highly recommend checking it out before reading this chapter, or even while your reading! :D

_The lights in the club dimmed, and a hush fell over the customers as their eyes focused on the stage. A spotlight snapped open with a loud swoosh, and it created a circle of white against the black curtains that were still pulled shut. Everyone could hear the angelic notes of a harp beginning to play, and all of the men in the club found themselves leaning forward in anticipation._

_“I’m just a lonely angel…”_

_Barley’s mouth went dry, while Charley’s eyes were sparking with curiosity. Edger wanted to roll his eyes at the two gang members, but he couldn’t deny that he too was interested in finally meeting the girl that everyone in the studio was raving about._   _She was going to become a new main character, and anyone who claimed that they weren't interested in meeting her was a liar._

 _The Butcher Gang was lucky to get a table so close to the stage, especially with how crowded the club was that day. They might not be main characters, but they were popular enough to be featured in several of Bendy's Adventures- and so the staff treated them as a low level VIPs. Edger_ _noticed the shadow of the Devil Darling in the corner of his eye, and he couldn't help but feel irritated the sight of his easygoing smile._

_Bendy was sitting at the best table in the house, with a perfect view of the stage, and a constant stream of waitresses at his beck and call. For once he was sitting alone, with a single black rose in a white vase standing at his elbow, and a burning desire to see “Alice” clear in his eyes. His back was ramrod strait, and if Edger hadn’t known better, he would have sworn that Bendy was nervous._

_“I never gave up hoping,_  
_That you would come along._  
_How bleak it seemed_  
_Till you found me ~_ _  
_ _So now I sing this_ **_song …_ **”

_The harp notes climbed into a crescendo with the singer’s drawn out serenade, and everyone found themselves gulping back saliva when everything suddenly went quiet._

_And then the sound of drums built up the tension, and the curtains pulled back to reveal her._

_Her black painted lips were pulled into a smile that could cause a heart to skip a beat, while her sinful outfit caused several men to stop breathing for a moment. Her black dress was strapless, and ended at the tops of her thighs. Everyone could clearly see the grader belt that was holding up her stockings, and the shear fabric made her legs seem like they went for miles…_

_Above her head hovered a halo that cast a beautiful sheen onto her ink colored curls, and with a sweep of her playful eyes, she found her gaze drawn to the Devil sitting in the front row._

_His eyes stared at her without a hint of shame, and Alice’s smile somehow became even sweeter at the sight. A dark grey flush bloomed across her silken cheeks, and it was only after she turned her head away that everyone began to notice the horns on her head that her halo had hidden._

_“_ _I'll be your angel, sent from heaven above - Your little angel, cast down for you to love.” Her voice seemed to transform into something otherworldly, and the look of shy delight on her face made her truly seem like a maiden in love, “I'll be your angel, you fit me just like a glove…”_

 _After pausing, the singer gave Bendy a playful wink, “So won’t-cha say, a prayer, to me_ **_baby_** _.”_

_And just like that, the Devil’s heart was stolen._

 

She was made to compliment him in every way, made to be his.

He heard the Creators talking about her long before he met her, as was the way of their world. They were all creations of Joey Drew’s Studio, and they lived in a world created by people who worked for Joey Drew.

They knew all this because they could hear them, little voices in the backs of their heads. Their Creators talked about everything under the moon- from their families, to the way they needed a certain tree to look. It was as fascinating as it was confusing, but the one thing that everyone knew for sure, was that their Creators were beyond their ability to comprehend.

And it was due to these ever present voices, that everyone was made aware of when interesting things were about to happen. In this case- the creation of a new character.

Everyone always got excited when a new character was being created, and they always liked to debate on what they would be like. All grudges were forgotten, hatchets were buried, and then everyone’s inner gossip-monger resurfaced. And it was all a pointless waste of time in Bendy’s opinion.

Bendy was the first creation, the ‘main’ character, and as such he rarely got excited about new characters anymore.

After Bendy came Boris, and everyone after that was a two-bit character that could easily be replaced.

So why should he get excited?

But things were different this time. This wasn’t a random villain for him to ‘defeat’, or a singing chicken to entertain the kids. This time… this time the Creators were making someone for **him**.

“She’s going to be Bendy’s love interest.”

“She’s definitely going to be as popular as Bendy one day- I can’t wait to see how America reacts to her!”

“She’s perfect.”

Perfect.

Bendy had to admit that every conversation that he heard in the back of his mind, every fevered debate over who she was going to be and what she would look like- they left Bendy with a nervous feeling in his stomach. He was worried that his expectations were being set too high, that who she turned out to be would make him feel disappointed and let down.

He was worried that she wouldn’t like him.

He knew what the others said, behind his back. They didn’t think he could hear their snide comments about his height, or their jealous filled rants about how he hogged the spotlight. They called him an attention-whore, an arrogant Demon who couldn’t care less about his fellow characters.

It... made trusting people very difficult. 

Boris on the other hand, gave him unwavering comfort and support no matter what went on in their hectic lives- and for that, he had Bendy's trust and friendship for the rest of his life. But while Bendy cherished his only friend more than anything else in their world, he couldn’t help but feel lonely deep inside his heart. Bendy was a chatty and mischievous little Devil, and so he often talked Boris’ ears off since he was the only one who cared to listen, but… it was a lonely feeling, to only hear your own voice. Boris was mute, and while he was an amazing listener (Bendy assumed), it often felt like Bendy was talking to air.

“Her voice is heavenly! It’s a perfect fit for our Angel!”

Perfect.

Even before meeting her, Bendy couldn’t help but think of Alice as perfect. Maybe he had unrealistic expectations, maybe what he hoped for was impossible, but at the end of this day- she was his.

She was created to dance with him, to sing with him, and to get into all sorts of trouble with him. And that was more than Bendy had ever hoped he could have.

The Ink and Paint Club was full to the brim- every character in Joey Drew’s Studio had come to welcome the newest addition to their family, and some even had to make due with standing because all of the tables were occupied.

Bendy could feel several people glaring at his back, and at the open seat next to him.

His table was the best seat in the house, because unlike every other table that was the same size, this table only had two seats. One for him, and usually the other for Boris. But today Boris had been surprisingly assertive, and had settled at the table next to him and refused to budge. Bendy had pleaded for Boris not to leave him sitting on his own (not to leave him alone with his anxiety), but Boris had simply smiled, and written something on a piece of paper that he passed to a waitress.

The waitress disappeared, and then reappeared at Bendy’s table with a rose in a vase, and a note wishing him luck.

And that was how Bendy ended up being the victim of so many glares, because if Boris refused to sit by his side, then there was only one other person who was allowed to claim that spot- and Bendy was about to meet her.

Bendy gulped gently, and loosened the bow-tie around his throat as he tried to calm his breathing. Bendy appeared relaxed and confident on the outside, but inside he was sweating bullets as he stared down at the suit he had settled on. Should he have grabbed a different one? Was this one too formal?

Dear Creators, Bendy did not want to screw this up. The little Demon spent the next few minutes anxiously overthinking everything from his suit to his shoes, and he even began to self-consciously rub at his horns, which he had polished especially for this day.

And then the lights in the room dimmed, and Bendy’s heart started beating a hole through his chest.

The first sounds of the harp were mystical and sweet, but all it did was make Bendy want to bite his nails to shreds, because it built up the tension in his chest until he was about to bust. It took everything Bendy had to not dive at the stage, rip open the curtains, and finally lay his eyes on the woman who had wrecked his nerves so thoroughly.

But Bendy wasn’t going to screw up her performance- her show. No, Bendy was going to stay sitting at this table, and he was going to let her have her moment because Bendy was **not** going to screw this up.

Bendy took in a shaky breath, and downed the shot of Demonic Tonic that he had ordered in one gulp. The hellish liquid tasted like sin, and it made a manic grin split across his face for a moment, his eyes shining with something utterly sinister, before Bendy was able to gain control of his senses again.

And then Bendy heard her sing, and felt his breathing stop.

It was… it was _divine_. It sounded like everything good in the world had been sealed inside her voice, and it made Bendy feel something dark curl inside his stomach.

She sounded so forlorn- so lonely.

**_You’re never going to feel alone again._ **

“ _How bleak it seemed, Till you found me.”_

What.

The curtains opened, and for Bendy, the world stopped spinning.

 _“_ _I'll be your angel, sent from heaven above - Your little angel, cast down for you to love.”_

Bendy’s eyes were sharp in a way that they had never been before, and when Alice’s eyes met his, he could see the love that was shining in them.

Her shy smile and sweet blush made the demon in his chest _roar_. He was the little Devil Darlin’, the lovable demon that caused mischief but was ultimately a good person. Even though he was a Devil, his whole purpose in life was to make people laugh.

Bendy didn’t resemble the little Devil Darlin’ when he looked at Alice. When he looked at Alice, he resembled the Demon that they all pretended that he wasn't. His demonic instincts were always quiet unless something triggered them, usually something sinful- and looking at this Angel made him want to sin.

Made him want **_touch, possess, taint._ **

She was perfect.

**She was Mine.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know- I don't own the image. I thought it added a nice touch, but I found it on Pinterest and its basically impossible to find the creator unless someone gives credit... 
> 
> I'll probably continue to add images to the chapters of this story, mainly because the artwork for these two characters takes my breath away. I want to share them with you, and I'll give credit when I can, but I just wanted you guys to know this.
> 
> I love you guys! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
